


Gifts Can Show Affection

by StarsandJellyfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Sam Winchester Gets A Dog, Sam Winchester Wants a Dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsandJellyfish/pseuds/StarsandJellyfish
Summary: Sam Winchester is just trying to research, a task that Gabriel doesn't generally approve of. Apparently, it's too boring. Normally, he shows up with a gift. Today is no different, but it might lead to something new between them. Something Sam has been wanting for a while.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Gifts Can Show Affection

Gifts Can Show Affection

“Hey, Samshine!” Gabriel’s voice rang out through the halls of the Bunker, cheerful as it always was. Ever since they’d rescued Gabriel from Asmodeus when Castiel had come to them after dealing with Metatron, claiming that the archangel was still alive, he’d stayed with them. At first he was recovering from his grace loss and injuries, but after that he’d just stuck around, claiming that they needed _someone_ on their side with power, if they were going up against that ‘douchewad’ Metatron. From then on, Gabriel had stuck to Sam like glue. That day was no exception. “I have something for you.”

Hiding in the library, Sam groaned quietly into his book. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Gabriel; he actually had a bit of a thing for the archangel, something that he was definitely _not_ labelling love. They’d made up after Gabriel had apologised for the Mystery Spot incident, and had drawn closer after Gabriel had displayed such extreme outrage over Sam going to Hell _with_ Lucifer and Michael that Cas had had to come and tell him to calm down, as his rumbling grace had been scaring Sam just a little (a _lot_ ).

From there, their relationship had grown. At first, Dean had been pretty pissed by it, annoyed that Sam could stand to look at the Trickster when he’d treated Sam so cruelly over the Mystery Spot incident. While Dean couldn’t remember anything that happened, he knew how Sam had been after it, knew how bad it must have been to make Sam act that way, and he hadn’t ever forgiven the archangel entirely.

Over time, Dean had lessened his dislike towards the angel into distaste, turning his nose up every time he saw Sam and Gabriel spending time together. He’d tease Sam about his regard for Gabriel, asking Sam if he really had to pick _that_ angel, out of all of them. Sam wondered if teasing Dean about his thing for Donna (the blonde sheriff they’d met whilst hunting Pishtacos) would get Dean to stop, but he never actually did it. So long as Dean wasn’t outright angry or vile about Sam’s desire and – not love, it _wasn’t_ love – for Gabriel, he would let Dean’s teasing continue.

What _was_ the problem with hearing Gabriel calling for him, was that Gabriel always tried to distract Sam from his research.

Gabriel had taken a fundamental disliking towards Sam’s researching habits, claiming that they were dull and boring, and that Sam should be focusing on much more important things, like the archangel himself. He was always vying for Sam’s attention, and it messed with Sam’s head a little. He knew Gabriel was only fighting to keep Sam away from his research because he was Gabriel’s favourite Winchester, though why Sam didn’t know. All he knew was that Gabriel looked at their souls when he looked at them, and something about Sam’s soul caught the archangel’s attention. According to Castiel, he was like a ‘moth drawn to death’. Yes, Sam _had_ tried to teach Castiel the right phrase, but it hadn’t stuck. Sam suspected Castiel still used his original version just to mess with them.

“Samarama,” Gabriel’s sing-song voice danced through the air, light and airy. He was in an especially good mood that day. Pushing his book away from himself, Sam leaned back in his chair and rubbed his forehead, hoping his fingers weren’t still covered in ink from when his pen had exploded earlier. “It’s present time!”

“In here, Gabriel,” Sam called. Gabriel rounded the corner into the library, poking his head in first and smiling warmly, the rest of his body following after. Sparkles danced in Gabriel’s eyes as he skipped over to Sam, a lollipop stick poking upwards out of his mouth. That explained the faint muffle to the call Sam heard. “But you knew that.”

“When are you ever not?” he reached up to pluck the sucker out of his mouth, the red globe shining sticky wet in the library lights. Clicking his fingers, Gabriel pulled up a chair for himself with his grace, letting the warmth of it brush against Sam as he did. It was something they’d been trying, to help Sam stop freaking out every time he felt any angel grace at all. After Gadreel, Lucifer and Michael, he’d been terrified to be in its presence. Now, so long as it wasn’t burning hot like Michael’s, freezing cold like Lucifer’s or curled and shadowed like Gadreel’s, Sam tended to do fine. “You big nerd, you.”

“Hey, you like it,” Sam argued, feeling his cheeks flushing a faint pink when Gabriel winked at him. “Besides, you’re a nerd, too.”

“Star Trek is life, Samwich,” Gabriel’s tone was matter of fact, the strawberry sweet in his hand used as a pointing tool, directed at Sam. “Spock with all his logic… Brains are sexy.”

Fidgeting in an effort to hold back random facts just bursting to spew from his mouth after hearing Gabriel say that, Sam shrugged. “Star Trek is more Dean’s area,” he confessed, reaching out a hand to drag his nail over the table. “I’m not actually a big TV fan. More into books, really.”

“See?” Gabriel’s eyebrow was raised, sugary candy pressed against his sticky lips. Sam could just detect the faintest scent of strawberry in the air, mixed with the dusty smell of ancient books. “Nerd.”

Rolling his eyes, Sam let his lips curl up at the corners. Hazel eyes fixed on the table, he shook his head a little, shoving down his hope at having a chance with Gabriel. With his hope, he also threw away the conversation before they got distracted and off-topic, as they tended to do when left together. 

“You said you had something for me?” Sam prompted, resettling himself in his seat. Their previous conversation had been shoving Sam’s mind into places he didn’t want to go, making him think of Gabriel in ways he tried his hardest not to; nothing sexual was coming to mind, but having a soft, romantic relationship with the archangel was hardly something he ought to aspire to. Not with an archangel who could read thoughts around, at any rate. He wanted to get the archangel away from him as fast as possible, if only to protect his fragile… affections. Not heart, _not_ love, but affections.

Normally, Sam was more composed when he and Gabriel spoke, more ready to push his thoughts and feelings to the side and just focus on the then. For some reason, whether he was too tired or too distracted, he just couldn’t that day.

“Oh, boy, do I!” Gabriel’s voice was excited again, drawing Sam back into the conversation with a jump.

With a snap, he banished his candy. This surprised Sam, as ever since the archangel had got his grace back, he’d made sure to have sweets on hand at all times. Apparently, what he was about to do was far more exciting than stuffing sugar down his gullet. Sam had never thought he’d see the day. “You’re going to love this!”

“What am I going to love?” Doubt was beginning to creep into Sam. Normally, Gabriel’s ideas really _were_ things that Sam enjoyed. He’d taken Sam to Scotland for a day, stating that it was a shame that he’d missed seeing it properly, having visited previously in his soulless state. Despite the bleak landscape and the cold weather, Sam had loved it. Gabriel had also introduced Sam to wonderful foreign candies he’d never thought to try, and taken him to amazing places all over America whenever he and Dean hunted. The difference was, Gabriel hadn’t tried to assure Sam he’d love the gift beforehand, the other times. “Please tell me it isn’t a just dessert.”

“Why would I need just desserts to occupy me when you’re here?” Gabriel’s head cocked to the side in a way reminiscent of a bird. Sam could practically see the slightly-extended wings, the way Gabriel perched where he was, ready to launch himself away should he find himself startled. Blinking the image of wings away, Sam focused back on the moment. “Nope, this is much better. Close your eyes.”

Narrowing his eyes, Sam fixed Gabriel with a raised eyebrow. Gabriel knew that Sam didn’t like surprises, had lost his love of spontaneity due to all the lack of bodily autonomy he had experienced in his life. Whenever he could get it, Sam liked to have the choice. Closing his eyes wasn’t exactly taking Sam’s choice away, but it was ensuring that Sam didn’t know what was going on immediately. Being in the dark about things made Sam nervous, muscles tense and flighty.

“Trust me, Sam,” Gabriel’s voice was heavier, serious for once. He reached out with a sugar-sticky hand and held the wrist Sam had left lying on the table, fingers arching over it lightly. “You’ll like it.”

Nodding his head once, sharp and sure, Sam let his eyes slide closed. Hearing the pleased hum Gabriel gave relaxed Sam further, allowing his shoulders to drop just a fraction, just enough that they weren’t brushing his ears anymore.

Studying the patterns on the back of his eyelids, wondering what Gabriel wanted to show him, Sam waited.

“I’m going to click my fingers,” Gabriel warned, fingers rubbing soothing circles into the back of Sam’s palm. Worried, Sam dug his nails into the tabletop, then flipped his hand over. Understanding what he needed, Gabriel flipped his hand again, linking their fingers together. Nerves ran through Sam’s body, his breathing speeding a little, but this was Gabriel. He could trust Gabriel. “Do you want to feel my grace?”

Hesitantly, Sam nodded. Feeling Gabriel’s grace always made him feel warm, comfortable like on a summer’s day in the breezy shade. It reminded him of bright days he’d spend at university, reading a book leaned up against a tree, Jessica’s head in his lap, her buttery tresses fanned out around her.

It made him wish for future days, lying in a hammock tied between two trees, Dean cooking on a barbeque for their extended family, Jody, Claire and Alex chatting at a picnic table while Donna and Dean flirted back and forth. It made him think of Castiel, chasing bees through the garden, his face awed whenever they’d land on him. It made him think of Gabriel, golden curls shifting in the breeze, tickling Sam’s chin as they rested in the hammock curled together, limbs intertwined and hearts connected.

Thinking about the feeling he got from Gabriel’s grace helped prepare him for it more, and when it stroked over him, holding him softly in a gentle embrace, Sam let himself sink into it. When Gabriel snapped his fingers it was a soft sound, not the sharp snapping sound he normally heard. It was nice. Sam felt nice.

“Open your eyes,” Gabriel’s voice was warm, and when Sam cracked his eyes open they focused on the angel’s face first. Crinkles decorated the corners of his eyes, a warm up-tilt to his lips softening his usually knife-sharp features.

Blinking the blur from his eyes, Sam frowned in confusion at Gabriel. Nothing seemed to be different. If this were just a trust test, Sam was going to be annoyed, though he could maybe understand where Gabriel was coming from…

A scratching scrape, like claws on stone, drew Sam’s attention. Hesitantly, fearing the worst, he looked over his shoulder.

He stared.

He blinked.

He stared again.

What he was seeing appeared to be staying exactly where it was. He turned confused eyes to Gabriel, silently pleading for an explanation. Gabriel didn’t hesitate to give him one.

“She’s yours.”

“What?” Sam’s voice caught in his throat, a lump welling up. He could scarcely believe what the archangel was telling him. “What do you mean she’s mine?”

“I mean she’s yours.” Slight shoulders shrugged, jostling Sam’s hand where he was still holding Gabriel’s.

“Gabriel, this is…” he broke off, not knowing what to say. Almost welling up with emotion, Sam took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, already smelling the musky scent change in the room. “Thank you. So much.”

Releasing Gabriel’s hand, Sam turned around in his seat properly. There, across from him, a huge dog was sitting, her knees sticking out to the sides of her like large arrows. Scruffy black-brown fur covered most of her body, though her chest was a stark white. The very tips of her front paws were also white, her claws clacking quietly on the stone floor of the library as she shuffled her paws a little. As he met her golden-brown eyes, Sam felt himself grin as her tongue lolled out, her sharp teeth on display.

“She’s a rescue,” Gabriel explained, whiskey eyes tracking Sam as he stood from his seat. “I couldn’t think of anyone who I _knew_ would treat her right, except you.”

“What’s her name?” Sam asked, crouching and holding out his hand. A little nervously, the giant of a dog shifted into a standing position, extending her nose warily to sniff at his hand. After a few moments, Sam dared to make contact, rubbing his hand over the top of her head gently and slowly. Her eyes widened for a moment, her whole body pausing at the contact before she decided she liked it. Her head pressed into it, her wiry fur twining around his fingers as he stroked them down her neck. “She’s beautiful.”

“She doesn’t have a name,” Gabriel shrugged, voice soft but happy. Risking a glance back, Sam saw that Gabriel had sunk back into his seat, looking both a little smug and pleased. “I thought you could give her one. She’ll have to learn it, of course, but it’s your choice.”

Excitement shot through Sam at that, even as he continued stroking his fingers gently over the dog. He’d never got to name a dog before. He had always wanted one, and here the opportunity was to both name one and keep it. A great big Scottish Deerhound had been handed to him, a little wary but absolutely beautiful, and Sam was going to get to _keep her_. Dean had never let him get a dog before, because they couldn’t keep a dog on hunts—

“Gabe, I can’t take her,” Sam admitted, voice pained. Dean would never let a dog in his car, let alone a dog as big as this one. “I’m a hunter. I can’t look after her.”

“Don’t be silly,” Rolling his eyes, Gabriel walked over until he was standing just behind Sam. He patted Sam’s shoulder gently. “I’ve got that covered. This is a gift for you, Samshine. You deserve it.”

Feeling tears well in his throat, Sam blinked back the wave-like haze they gave everything and tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. Turning his attention back to the dog, trying to get his wildly fluttering heart under control and knowing Gabriel could hear it, he offered her a watery smile. She stepped a little closer.

“Bella,” he decided, giving her ear a gentle tug. Her head leaned into it and her face looked satisfied, as if she’d enjoyed the sensation. Grinning a little, Sam did it again. Pink tongue flicking out, she licked his wrist. Yeah, she’d definitely liked it. “You look like a Bella, don’t you?”

Upon his decision, Bella decided to come forward quickly. Surprise froze Sam in his place for a moment before he let out a joyful laugh. For such a skittish dog, Bella had certainly taken a shine to him. Her head was mashed into his chest, rubbing against him as she tried to wriggle her nose into his armpits. She could probably smell the sweat there; one of Sam’s biggest physical flaws was that he sweat a _lot_.

“Come on, Sweetheart,” he urged, pushing her back by the chest just a little. She let out a small whine, her eyebrows tugging upwards. Puppy-dog eyes that could defeat the Gods stared up at him. He opened his arms back up again. “Alright then. Come here.”

A peal of fruity laughter echoed behind him, and Sam turned his head back to glare at Gabriel. As Bella tickled him with her nose digging into his armpit, snuffling and huffing as she went, Sam felt his glare softening into a soppy smile. Gabriel looked good happy, his head thrown back in laughter and his eyes screwed up tight. Heat bloomed on his cheeks, and Sam swiftly turned his attention back down to Bella, who turned her head upwards, mouth opening to lick her rough tongue over his face.

Nose wrinkling at her horrible breath, Sam pushed her away again, standing up to stop her from getting too disappointed. Unfortunately, he hadn’t taken into account the fact that Bella was huge as dogs went. Shifting her weight onto her back legs, she raised herself up and placed her front paws on his shoulders, claws digging into his flannel shirt, steadying herself. At his level again, Bella started licking once more.

“No, Bella,” he laughed, pushing her again. Dropping down onto all fours, her head butted into Sam’s stomach, displeasure evident in her grumble. “You need a bath.”

“That can be arranged,” Gabriel laughed, hands wiping at the corners of his eyes, rubbing away the tears beading there like jewels. “I’ve also got all the stuff you need to take care of her.”

“Great,” Sam grinned, attention still focused on the Deerhound standing before him, sniffing around his feet. “Silly Bella,” he teased, placing a hand on her thin shoulders. “Are you hungry? I bet you’re hungry.”

Her ears perked at that, brown eyes resting on Sam as if to say _duh, I’m hungry. What, are you stupid?_ From that look alone, Sam just _knew_ he was going to love her to pieces.

“So, do you like her?” Hesitation tinged Gabriel’s voice, though Sam didn’t know why. Obviously he liked her: he was scratching at her ears and teasing her in that stupid voice he reserved only for dogs. “Deano mentioned something about you having always wanted a dog when you were younger.”

“Yeah, I did,” Sam confirmed, watching already-fond as Bella pattered off a few paces, sniffing around the library. Coming to Sam’s usual chair, she hopped up onto it and sat up proudly, as if she herself was about to begin researching at the table. Sam made no move to correct her, knowing already that he wouldn’t be able to push the dog off the furniture if she decided she wanted to be on it. “I had a dog once. Bones,” his voice quietened, eyes dropping to the floor as he remembered how Bones’ memory was ruined by his experience in Heaven. “Didn’t last long.”

“Well, Bella will stick around for a while, Samsquatch,” Gabriel reassured, patting Sam on the arm as he came up next to him. His face was angled up towards Sam, open in a rare display of vulnerability. “I meant it, Sam. You deserve it. You deserve her.” His eyes flicked downwards just briefly, before meeting Sam’s own again. “You’ll treat her how she deserves.”

“Thank you,” Sam’s voice came out a hoarse whisper, face so close to Gabriel’s that his mouth had gone dry. Licking his lips, he watched as Gabriel shifted a little closer, face tilting upwards a little higher. _God_ , but it was hard to resist trying for anything when Gabriel was like this. “Thank you so much, Gabe.”

“Don’t mention it,” Gabriel suggested, hands holding onto Sam’s upper arms, before sliding up to his shoulders. Golden-skinned fingers tightened there, steadying Gabriel as he came closer still. His face was close enough to Sam’s that he must have been on his tiptoes at this point. Not caring about that, Sam felt himself reach out, his own hands coming to rest around Gabriel’s ribs, huge against Gabriel’s smaller frame. “I’d give you anything.”

Shock at the confession froze Sam. Soft lips meeting his froze him further.

Sugary strawberry lips pressed against his, sticking just a little in the chaste kiss. Eyes wide open, Sam blinked a few times, trying to understand what was happening. Then, when he did, he let his eyes sink closed and his hands shift from Gabriel’s ribs to his lower back, pressing him in closer.

It was just in time, as well. He had felt Gabriel tensing up, his shoulders rising and his kiss drawing to an end as Sam remained unresponsive. When Sam kissed back, his own spit-wet lips moving against Gabriel’s sticky lollipop lips, Gabriel relaxed back into it again.

The kiss remained chaste only briefly, before Gabriel was running his tongue against the seam of Sam’s lips, a key unlocking. Opening his mouth, Sam let Gabriel lick his tongue in, his own twisting against Gabriel’s, then following behind, back into the archangel’s mouth. He tasted of sweet strawberries and warm summer days, smelt like freshly-cut grass and warm dust in sunlight. A low grown rose in Sam’s chest, another rising to meet it from the archangel’s throat. Soft fingers curled into Sam’s hair, nails scratching gently at his scalp and making him melt, limbs feeling wobbly. He could just feel his knees going when a thump was heard behind him.

Before he knew it, something was wedging it’s way in between him and Gabriel, wiry fur and skinny body ending their kiss. Dazed and content, Sam opened his eyes to see Gabriel’s face, further away now the other man had dropped back off of his toes. Gabriel’s lips were a little swollen, shiny and plump from the kiss. His own lips felt bruised, and he couldn’t help running his tongue over them again. Between them, Bella let out a soft whine.

“Yes, yes,” Gabriel laughed, tucking Bella under her chin, sounding a little breathless. A flush rose to Sam’s cheeks at how distracted Gabriel sounded. “We’ll pay attention to you, too.”

“What?” Sam asked, shaking his head to clear it. He was still focusing on the fact that he’d just kissed Gabriel. _Gabriel_. “What?”

“Bella’s feeling left out,” Gabriel explained, scratching her behind an ear. Her head came up even higher on Gabriel, making him look very small next to her. He turned his attention away from Sam, amber eyes latching onto Bella’s as he held her face in place to talk to her. “But we won’t be kissing, will we?” Gabe asked, shaking his head ‘no’ at her. “Only Sam and I are going to be kissing, understand?”

Demonstrating that she had heard what Gabriel said and considered it stupid, she drew her tongue over Gabriel’s face. He spluttered a little, letting go of her in favour of wiping over the dog lick already drying into his skin.

“Gross!” Gabriel spluttered, making Sam laugh distractedly. He was still trying to catch up with what was happening.

“One minute,” Sam said, holding up a hand to stop Bella and Gabriel’s antics. They both turned to look at him. Flicking a finger back and forth between him and Gabriel, he asked, “We’re going to be kissing?”

“I…” Rubbing a hand over the back of his head, Gabriel tilted his chin to the side. “I thought so. Correct me if I’m wrong, but you _do_ like me like this, don’t you?”

There was something oddly vulnerable in Gabriel’s voice, something capable of being broken with ease, like a centuries old delicate vase. A centuries old, delicate vase that was one of a kind, one that Sam had no intention of ever shattering.

Careful to keep that vase intact, Sam responded, “Of course I do. I… Gabriel, you have to know how much I…”

“I do,” Gabriel hurried to reassure him, moving around Bella to get to Sam. Small hands rested against Sam’s chest as the archangel looked up into Sam’s face, eyes imploring as he continued, “And you have to know that I feel that way, too. I do, Samshine.”

Surprise tore through Sam’s veins, followed by a sunlight bright feeling of happiness. Nodding his head and grinning, Sam wrapped his arms around the angel, laughing brightly when Gabriel patted him on the back as if he weren’t quite sure what to do with the affection he was receiving.

On his side, Sam felt a hard bump. Looking down, he saw that Bella was headbutting him, her eyes pleading. Knowing what she wanted, he let Gabriel go with one last grin aimed the archangel’s way, then turned to face Bella.

“Alright then,” he cooed, ruffling her fur gently. “Let’s get you some food.”

Leading her out of the room, Sam felt smaller fingers link with his, curling between his own. Gabriel was walking next to him, studiously pretending that nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Giving the fingers in his a squeeze, Sam let Bella run ahead to explore as they wandered towards the kitchen where he just _knew_ her food bowl would be.

Feeling Gabriel’s grace tingling where they touched, warm and reassuring, Sam wondered if he would ever get the future he had pictured, then decided it didn’t matter. Everything was going right for him for once, and he knew he was well on his way there, Bella ahead of him, Gabriel by his side and Castiel and Dean close, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic. It's very similar to another fic I wrote, though that one was a Sam/Benny fic. What can I say? My muse screams to write about dogs at me, probably so I can live out my fantasies of dogs giving me affection vicariously through Sam. My own likes to bargain treats out of me, silly bean that she is. But that's about all I get from her. Instead, Sammy can have affection from dogs and archangels. 
> 
> I wasn't meaning to write this fic, but here it is. I'm meant (my own rules) to be working on a Sastiel piece and a 5+1 that ties into a previous fic of mine, but there you go. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this spontaneous piece as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading, and please feel free to comment. :)


End file.
